


3 AM

by lalagirl16



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, babe if youre reading this im sorry, be less single, bls-verse, dear god, dont ask, i am horny trash i guess, listen it just kind of happened, post rich good end, sin - Freeform, they def bang during the credits its canon, uhhhhhhhhhhh - Freeform, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalagirl16/pseuds/lalagirl16
Summary: (Post Rich Good End in Be Less Single.) Jeremy snuggled closer into Rich’s chest and tried to steady his breathing. His skin was still red-hot and sensitive everywhere Rich had kissed it on his face and down his neck. Even then, as they laid in the dark, his couldn’t focus on anything except how it felt to be held by Rich. There was no way he could fall asleep like this...





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> mik if youre reading this i am sorry dsafklbdsajkfbadskjfdsa

Jeremy snuggled closer into Rich’s chest and tried to steady his breathing. His skin was still red-hot and sensitive everywhere Rich had kissed it on his face and down his neck. Even then, as they laid in the dark, his couldn’t focus on anything except how it felt to be held by Rich. He was trapped by Rich’s strong, toned arms, and he could feel Rich’s chest rising and falling with his every breath. Cuddling like this...it was good. It was wonderful. And it was definitely what he wanted. After all, he’d been the one that insisted they go to bed, since it was so early in the morning and he was so tired. But now… Jeremy was definitely waking up.

To be more specific… his… lower area… was waking up. Jeremy fought the urge to toss and turn, not wanting to pull away from Rich’s grasp. But the way he was positioned was far from comfortable. There wasn’t really any position that was comfortable for him when he was hard. And this was different from when he was turned on by a passing image of someone he knew, like Brooke, Jake, or on one occasion, Christine’s cousin. This time, it was really dangerous. Because Rich was  _ right there _ and there was no way he could slip away to the bathroom without being caught. 

Jeremy closed his eyes and tried to imagine the feeling of a cold shower, doing his best to will his hard-on away, but he couldn’t block out the feeling of that firm grip, that warm glow, and the steady breaths of the boy lying next to him. It absolutely did not help that they were both stripped down to just t-shirts and boxers. Jeremy shifted a bit against the bed, desperate for some friction. 

“Ow,” Rich mumbled. “Try not to elbow your boyfriend in the stomach, pro tip.”

“Ah! Sorry!” Jeremy said at full volume. Wait. He was supposed to be pretending he was still on the verge of sleep. 

“You good?” Rich asked. “Are you uncomfortable or anything? Because I can sleep on the floor-”

“I’m fine!” Jeremy blurted out. “Just fine. No problems here.” Rich loosened his grip a little bit and propped himself up on his elbow to look at Jeremy quizzically. Jeremy tried to maintain his poker face as Rich squinted his eyes at him through the dark. Finally, Rich seemed satisfied and snuggled back under the covers and wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s torso once again. Jeremy’s dick twitched. He couldn’t go on like this. He needed a release. And if he couldn’t slip away to the bathroom, he could always… 

“Um, hey… Rich?” Jeremy whispered. 

“Yeah?”

“Uh...well… actually…” Jeremy could feel his face burning, but the humiliation was still doing nothing to quell the tightness growing in his chest.

“Do you want me to leave?” Rich asked, loosening his arms. “I have no problem falling asleep on the floor, really.”

“No!” Jeremy said, too quickly. He could feel Rich freeze next to him. “I just um… uh… well…” How exactly was he supposed to do this?

**“The best approach is to be blunt,”** the Squip cut in.  **“I would also suggest-”**

_ “Shutdown!”  _ Jeremy quickly blurted. If he was really gonna go for this...the last thing he wanted was that asshole computer in his head. 

“You should get rid of it,” Rich said, stroking Jeremy’s cheek gently with his hand. Jeremy shivered from the soft, teasing touch. “It feels amazing… having my head to myself again. I want you to feel good too.”

“Please-” Jeremy gasped. “Please, make me feel good, Rich,  _ fuck.”  _ Rich’s hand stopped, and he went silent for a minute.

“Oh,” Rich said, something new and suggestive slipping into his voice. “I see.”

“You don’t have to- _ oh god.”  _ Rich’s hand had somehow made its way over Jeremy’s torso, and Rich’s calloused hand was now palming Jeremy through his boxers. Jeremy bucked up his hips to Rich’s touch, face flushing from his blatant lack of control.

“Didn’t you listen to the poem, cute-ass?” Rich said with a dark chuckle as his hand continued to work. “I’ve thought about doing this for a while now.” Jeremy sputtered, trying to respond, but Rich’s touch kept his thoughts jumbled and incohesive. All he wanted was more. Rich seemed to read the desire in Jeremy’s eyes. He sat up and pushed the covers to the foot of the bed. Jeremy sat up and pressed his back against the headboard of the bed. He squeezed his legs together, embarrassed of how hard he was in his boxers.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Rich said teasingly, crawling towards Jeremy and licking his lips. 

“No,” Jeremy stammered out. “Of course not. Who would I have done it with?”

“I don’t know,” Rich said with a shrug. He pulled off his shirt and stretched, his muscular figure highlighted by the glow of the digital clock behind them. “With Mell?”

“Michael?” Jeremy said in disbelief. “Get real. We both know I’ve never had sex.”

“Well, I’ve never sucked a dick before,” Rich said, grinning mischievously. He reached up and spread Jeremy’s legs open, leaving him exposed and at Rich’s mercy. “I guess we’re both trying new things.” Jeremy slowly let Rich guide his legs up until they were draped over Rich’s shoulders. He shivered in anticipation as he watched Rich lean down towards his crotch.

Rich began to trail soft, sweet kisses along Jeremy’s thighs. The way Rich was handling him was so delicate… not what Jeremy would have expected from Rich’s former demeanor and reputation. But as Rich had said… this was new for both of them.

“You can leave a mark,” Jeremy said. “It’s okay.” Rich paused and lifted his head up to look Jeremy right in the eye.

“I… I don’t want to hurt you,” Rich mumbled. “Even like that, I just-”

“Then don’t,” Jeremy said, offering Rich a small smile. “I know you’ve done… uh… sex… before but you should be… comfortable too.” Rich nodded and sunk back down. He resumed kissing Jeremy’s thighs, tracing his freckled skin with a feather-light touch. His mouth inched closer and closer to Jeremy’s clothed length. 

“Rich-” Jeremy sucked through his teeth. The buildup was keeping unbearable. He needed to be touched.

“You ready?” Rich asked.

“Yeah.”

Rich traced his hands up Jeremy’s hips, feeling the shape of his body and giving a small moan of appreciation. Then Jeremy gasped as he felt Rich tug his boxers down. Rich’s eyes widened with a sort of wonder as Jeremy’s dick sprang up, fully hard and dripping pre-come. Jeremy averted his eyes. Rich had barely done anything to him, and he was already this turned on? 

“Wait. Condoms,” Rich said. Jeremy just looked at him helplessly and shrugged. Rich bit his lip and crawled over Jeremy to check the drawer of his nightstand. 

“I don’t have any…….where’d you get that.” Rich was holding a condom in his hand when he returned.

“There were some in that drawer,” Rich answered with a shrug.  _ What? Where….oh. God damnit, Dad. _

His mind snapped back to reality when he felt Rich slip the condom onto his dick and give it a slow, light stroke. Jeremy couldn’t bite back a moan. He pushed his back against the headboard and tried to keep still. 

“Is this okay?” Rich whispered. Jeremy nodded furiously, clenching the sheets with one hand as an anchor while using the other to suppress the noises of pleasure escaping his lips.

He could handle this. 

Then Rich sunk down and took Jeremy all at once. 

He couldn’t handle this.

“Shit,” Jeremy hissed from behind his hand. “Fuck, Rich. Oh fuck fuck  _ god _ Rich…” Rich’s mouth was so warm and wet… the pressure making the rising pleasure in Jeremy’s stomach squirm and sizzle. Rich grabbed onto Jeremy’s thighs with his hands and squeezed as he kept licking and smacking obscenely. Rich’s strong grip around his stomach had only been a preview… the way Rich’s lips closed tightly around Jeremy’s dick made Jeremy’s limbs go limp as his stomach and crotch grew infinitely tighter. It was as though Rich meant to devour him. 

The heat kept growing and the pressure kept building. Rich’s finger silently stroked at Jeremy's thighs as he bobbed up and down on Jeremy’s cock. God, Rich looked so hot… so hot and so amazing… Jeremy realized all too late that he couldn’t hold himself back much longer.

“Ri-”

He couldn’t even complete the word before it divulged into a loud moan. Jeremy arched his back as he came, head spinning and vision dancing with stars. He couldn’t see for several seconds, but he could feel Rich’s soft touch as he slid the condom off of Jeremy and stroked him carefully as he stumbled through his orgasm. 

“Jeremy?”

God, Rich was so hot...how did Jeremy get so lucky to be dating this incredible boy? This amazing… sexy… unimaginable boy with no fucking gag reflex, apparently.

“Jeremy?” He was pulled out of his thoughts quickly.

“Yeah?”

“Uh… where’s a trash can?” Rich gestured a bit with the used condom in his hand. 

“Oh,” Jeremy said, blushing madly. He was suddenly hyper-aware of how exposed he was with his legs spread without the haze of lust clouding his brain. “Bathroom.” Rich got up from the bed with a nod and disappeared into the hall where the bathroom was. Jeremy scrambled to pull up his boxers and pat down his hair.  _ Holy shit… _

When Rich came back in, he didn’t say anything. He simply leaned down and picked up his shirt, pulling it over his head cleanly. Then he grabbed the covers from the foot of the bed and replaced them, laying down beside Jeremy and snuggling up to him once again. Jeremy let out a small sigh of relief. Rich wasn’t disgusted with him.

“How was that?” Rich whispered, playing with Jeremy’s hair from behind.

“G-good,” Jeremy stuttered out. “Great. Awesome.”

“Awesome,” Rich repeated with a small chuckle. “Good to know. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Jeremy turned over so he was facing Rich. 

“What about you?” he asked softly. He’d hardly done any work at all. There was no way Rich had enjoyed that as much as he did.

“Don’t worry about me,” Rich said. “At least not tonight. I just wanted to focus on you… even if I was kind of scared to.”

“Scared?”

“Yeah.”

Jeremy stared up at the dark ceiling, the final aftershocks of his orgasm finally fading away. He reached a hand out and found Rich’s. They intertwined their fingers, but neither of them spoke for a bit.

“When I had the Squip… sex was always a one-night stand. Except with Brooke, but that was a while ago. And I just… I don’t know. I thought that if I slept with you… then that would be it. And that’s what I thought it would be when I first talked to you but…” Rich trailed off. Jeremy heard him taking deep breaths.

“I didn’t want to lose this. I didn’t want to lose you,” he finished. Jeremy leaned forward and captured Rich in a soft kiss. 

“You won’t,” Jeremy said.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Jeremy smiled, and though it was hard to see, he could practically feel Rich’s smile radiating back at him in the dark. And when they finally drifted off to sleep, their hands were still tightly intertwined. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written smut before whooooooops hope it was serviceable


End file.
